Principios de Lujuria
by Lagrimas de Chocolate
Summary: ¿Qué harias si estuvieras necesitada de un buen polvo y el unico que puede ayudarte en ese momento es... tu suegro? (AU)
_**Principios de lujuria**_

 **Summary:** ¿Qué harias si estuvieras necesitada de sexo y el único que puede ayudarte es… tu suegro?

 **Personajes:** Silver x Juvia

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail propiedad de Hiro Mashima

* * *

Juvia entró a su casa azotando la puerta, aquel había sido un día de lo más frustrante. No sólo había tenido un día agotador en el trabajo sino que también había tenido que presenciar una vez más uno de los encuentros ilícitos entre compañeros de trabajo. Tenía una suerte bastante mala en cuanto a escenas vergonzosas se trataba y lo sabía sobrellevar, pero encontrar a su compañera de oficina Minerva teniendo sexo a escondida en archivos con el nuevo ayudante era algo a lo que nunca se acostumbraría. Aunque, siendo Minerva, el sex simbol de la lujuria en persona, la mujer que cada semana cambiaba de amante, la que se excitaba con lo prohibido… a lo mejor si se terminaría acostumbrando.

Como toda mujer activamente sexual, Juvia la entendía. Una siempre necesita de un buen polvo para aplacar el deseo y las ganas, pero… ¿no le bastaba suficiente con su novio? Minerva no se podía quejar, su novio Rufus era de buena familia y bastante muy atractivo, pero con un toque medio afeminado que ponía en tela de duda sus verdaderas inclinaciones. A lo mejor era por eso que la morena no dudaba en engañarlo con otros. Quizás Rufus no llenaba sus estándares requeridos.

Pero para Juvia era totalmente diferente, ella era una mujer felizmente casada. Su esposo Gray era lo que toda mujer deseara, no sólo era guapo, inteligente y con una buena carrera. Si no que también era un dios en la cama. La amaba y ella a él con una locura rayando al delirio. No, jamás podría acostarse con otro.

Pero ella también necesitaba de su dios en la cama. Lo extrañaba, hacia como 3 semanas él se había ido a un viaje de negocios y tenía entendido aún no había concluido. Su libido estaba a mil pues desde hace noches que no era atendido, y ver la escena pornográfica de Minerva no ayudaba.

Con un suspiro de frustración subió las escaleras de su casa, aquella casa que sin la presencia de su marido se sentía tan sola y más lúgubre gracias a la lluvia que caía afuera. Se fue quitando su ropa mojada mientras caminaba hacia su dormitorio. Al entrar, contemplo su cama vacía, aquella cama donde su marido la había hecho gritar de placer en más de una ocasión. Sin ser consciente, fue pasando sus manos sobre su casi desnudo cuerpo mientras su mente revivía el tacto de su esposo.

¡Diablos! lo necesitaba con urgencia, y para su desgracia sabía que él no regresaría pronto –había hablado por teléfono con él en la mañana- así que no le quedaba más opción que auto complacerse.

Siguió con el roce en su cuerpo, con los ojos cerrados imaginando que eran otras manos que la tocaba. Primero se deshizo de su corpiño azul masajeando sus senos, después lentamente se quitó las braguitas y se llevó su mano a su centro. Se dejó caer en la cama y abrió las piernas mientras pensaba que diría Gray si la viera. Masturbarse era algo que muy poco le gustaba, prefería siempre el tacto ajeno que el suyo propio.

Lo que daría por un buen polvo en ese momento.

–Pero que hermoso espectáculo tenemos aquí.

Juvia se congeló. Conocía muy bien esa voz, pero era la última en que pensó oír en su casa. Su suegro la miraba desde el marco de la puerta del baño de su habitación. Con la toalla amarrada a la cintura, con los ojos fijos en su cuerpo, y con un gran bulto asomándose en el lugar de su entrepierna.

– ¡Silver-sama! –Gritó Juvia totalmente roja mientras buscaba sus prendas para cubrirse – Ju-Juvia no lo esperaba aquí. En casa… en la habitación de Juvia y Gray-sama… ¿Cu-cuándo llegó?

–Shhh… tranquila nuerita. Vine de visita. Gray sabe que estoy aquí y dijo que no habría problemas si me quedaba un par de días. Dijo también que su esposa me recibiría muy bien y no mintió. –dijo mirándola con ojos lascivos.

–Juvia no sabía… que Silver-sama vendría. Gray-sama no dijo nada al respecto.

–Quizás se le olvido. Quizás tenía otras cosas en la cabeza. Así como tú –continuó mientras se acercaba a la cama.

–Juvia no…

– ¿Qué, Juvia? Juvia no ha tenido sexo en días, ¿cierto? El descuidado de mi hijo te tiene abandonada.

–Gray-sama no descuida a Juvia –dijo con la garganta seca, no podía dejar de notar que el bulto que escondía la toalla se hacía más grande. Ni tampoco el olor a recién bañado de su suegro. Un olor demasiado atrayente.

–Pero necesitas de un hombre justo ahora. Y él no está. ¿Qué podríamos hacer pequeña Juvia? –dijo mientras se trepaba a la cama.

Negó con la cabeza sin saber que decir. Aquello no era bueno, no lo era. No debía permitir que se acercara más. Juvia se sentía bastante turbada en ese momento. Si se acercaba más haría algo realmente estúpido.

–Lo que yo puedo hacer es ayudarte. Gray me lo pidió, me encargo que te cuidara y que te ayudara en lo que sea. En-todo. –Dijo mientras le quitaba la prenda con la que se cubría los muslos.

–Esto no… –susurró mientras su suegro le abría del todo las piernas para contemplar su sexo – N-no… no está bien… –gimió al sentir los dedos del hombre recorrerle los muslos para después meter dos en su vagina.

–Tienes la vagina más apetecible que he visto –susurró con voz ronca mientras la penetraba con los dedos –No puedo esperar a probarla.

–Silver-sama no… Juvia no… esto no… –Juvia apenas podía hablar. Luchaba con no ceder pero aquello era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

– ¿Quieres que pare, Juvia? –Preguntó con voz seductora al tiempo que dirigía su boca muy cerca de la entrada de su nuera – ¿lo quieres en verdad? –cuestionó para después lamer con tortuosa lentitud el clítoris de la peli-azul. –Sólo pídeme que pare y lo hare –contesto con picardía para después seguir lamiendo a gusto la vagina de la muchacha. La hizo gemir cuando con su lengua comenzó a penetrarla.

–N-no… no pare. No pare. ¡Silver-sama no pare!

– ¿Quieres esto, Juvia? –preguntaba y lamia a voluntad, ella sólo pudo asentir –Sé que sí. Déjate llevar Juvia. Tu suegro cuidara de ti.

Juvia sentía que iba a desfallecer. Una parte de su mente, le decía que no debía hacer eso, y menos con su suegro. La otra, una parte muy al sur, le decía que no fuera idiota y que se dejara llevar. Y ese lado estaba ganando, el placer de lo prohibido por primera vez la estaba consumiendo, y ella de buen grado lo aceptaba.

–Ponte en cuatro –le ordenó.

– ¿Por qué? –dijo bastante desorientada, aún no había llegado al orgasmo. Y no quería que la experta lengua de su suegro dejara de darle placer.

–Siempre quise probar este espectacular culo tuyo. Desde hace mucho.

Cuando Gray le presento a su padre, Juvia pudo notar las miradas que su suegro le daba demás. Le gustaba mirarle el busto y el trasero. Juvia lo había notado pero no le había incomodado. Después de todo, ella secretamente observaba a su suegro cuando él no lo notaba.

Con cierta rudeza, Silver la volteó para tener una vista perfecta del buen trasero de su nuera, le dio una nalgada, dejándoselo rojo, para después pasar su lengua por toda la zona.

Juvia gemía más fuerte, estar en esa posición era tan vergonzosa como excitante. Siempre soñó en secreto estar en una posición tan atrevida como aquella y más aun con un hombre maduro y sexy como su suegro. Ella había llegado a _desearlo,_ quería sentir esas mismas miradas que le daba pero en su cuerpo desnudo. Se preguntaba cómo se sentiría hacer el amor con un hombre como su suegro.

Y ahora su deseo secreto se hacía realidad. Juvia se sintió realizada.

Las manos de Silver masajeaban con fuerza los senos de Juvia mientras su boca iba del ano hacia su vagina. Juvia sintió que estaba por llegar y su suegro también pareció notarlo ya que profundizo sus caricias.

– Así… Silver-sama… así por favor. Más… –Juvia rogaba porque su suegro no parara esta vez.

Finalizo dándole un pequeño mordisco a su clítoris, lo que hizo que Juvia no soportara más y se corriera, toda su esencia fue a para a la boca del hombre que lo succionó por completo.

–Deliciosa… muy… deliciosa. –dijo mientras se lamia los labios.

Juvia se dejó caer en la cama, había tenido su satisfacción. Cuando su suegro se deshizo de la toalla, mostrando su enorme miembro erecto y listo para ser atendido, Juvia no lo dudó un instante, escuchar gemir a su suegro mientras ella chupaba su pene era una de las cosas que más quería hacer.

Sin vacilación, se llevó el miembro a la boca, succionándolo lentamente, su suegro dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás. La pequeña boquita de su nuera era tan estrecha con deliciosa, si así era su boca, no podía imaginar cómo sería su pequeño y lindo coño.

Juvia comenzó a lamer con más ganas, el falo de Silver era tan adictivo como delicioso. Era grande, tenía que hacer más esfuerzo del necesario para que entre a su boca, pero cabía a la perfección. Juvia lo chupaba, lo sacaba para contemplarlo, lamia sus testículos y lo volvía a chupar, con los ojos cerrados degustando de su dulce personal. Comenzó a follarlo con más ansias cuando los gemidos de su suegro se volvieron más fuertes.

–Te gusta, ¿no? Te gusta tener mi miembro en esa boquita tuya –decía con esfuerzo –métetelo todo.

Él estaba por llegar pero Juvia quería hacer más, quería que su suegro se volviera loco en su boca. Con gran lentitud lo fue sacando de su boca para después meterlo con el mismo ritmo.

– ¿Le gusta así, Silver-sama? –Dijo mientras lamia sólo la puntita – ¿Juvia lo hace bien?

–Pequeña zorra, sabes que me enloqueces y te encanta hacerlo. Juvia continuó con su tortura –. Suficiente. Ven aquí. Te voy a follar hasta que chilles.

La volvió a depositar en la cama, y le abrió las piernas, dirigiendo su pene a su húmeda entrada frotándolo por los labios de su vagina, haciendo que Juvia moviera sus caderas para sentir más que sólo fricción.

–Silver-sama… por favor. La quiero toda. –suplico mientras se apegaba más. Silver pintó con su semen la entrada de su nuera, torturándola más. Cuando ya no aguantó más se hundió con rudeza en ella. Juvia chillo tan fuerte por tan brusca intromisión, pero no le importó, pues su amante la estaba penetrando sin parar, con ansias, entraba y salía una y otra vez. Con unas ganas casi salvaje. Sentía los testículos de su hombre chocar contra sus blancas nalgas.

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono. Juvia maldijo a quien llamaba y busco a tiendas su celular que estaba en el buro de la cama – Es Gray-sama –dijo gimiendo.

–Debes contestar –dijo sin dejar de penetrarla –sospechara si no lo haces –dijo mientras salía de su interior de golpe.

– A-aló –contesto como pudo, mientras tanto, su suegro volvía a su tortura anterior, pasándole la punta de su pene por su vagina. Y devorando su cuerpo a besos.

– Juvia, se me olvido decirte que mi padre llegaría hoy. Se quedara en casa por unos días. Por favor atiéndelo bien.

–Sí… –susurró como pudo, pues su suegro no dejaba de excitarla, con su pene en su entrada y su boca en uno de sus senos –Juvia atenderá a Silver-sama.

– ¿Juvia estas bien? –Preguntó su marido en la otra línea –Suenas diferente.

–Juvia… ¡Juvia lo necesita! –Exclamó para ambos –Juvia se estaba masturbando… ¡Juvia necesita… necesita de su glorioso pene ahora! –gritó, su suegro sonreía sobre su piel y su marido le prometía que pronto estaría con ella.

–Cuéntale también lo delicioso que es tu coño, cuéntale que sabes a lluvia y a lujuria –dijo mientras la volvía a penetrar.

Juvia ya no pudo más, colgó sin despedirse de su marido y se dedicó a sentir a su suegro sobre y dentro de ella. Sus embestidas eran demoledoras que Juvia comenzó a gemir su nombre pidiendo más velocidad. – Más rápido, Silver-sama mueva su pene más rápido.

Envolvió con sus dos piernas a su suegro cuando sintió que el orgasmo de ambos se aproximaba.

Dando unas últimas estocadas ambos llegaron al clímax. Juvia se dejó caer, y Silver se quedó encima de ella sin aplastarla.

– ¿Te sientes mejor ahora nuerita?

–Juvia se siente esplendida, Silver-sama. Gracias por cuidar de Juvia.

–Gracias a ti por tan buen recibimiento –sentenció besándole el cuello.

–Juvia aún tiene que seguir atendiéndolo –Dijo mordiéndose los labios –Gray-sama se disgustara si no lo complazco.

– Y yo tengo que seguirte cuidando. Pero descuida. Tenemos toda la noche para eso –concluyó besándole los labios.

Juvia lo besó feliz. Ahora sí que entendía a Minerva y a su gusto por lo prohibido.

* * *

 **¿Te gusto y quieres más como esto?**

 **Ya sabes que hacer**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **v**


End file.
